This invention relates to an adjusting device having an operating switch by means of which several function elements can be simultaneously controlled into a respective function position which can be predetermined in a variable manner by the user. Each of the several function elements can be controlled into different function positions. Through the use of a single control operation of such a multi-function operating switch, several function elements may therefore be brought jointly into a desired function position for the respective function element.
Such adjusting devices are used, for example, by the user for the individual adjustment of the adjustable function elements of a vehicle. Thus, a control device for the automatic adjusting of parts of a motor vehicle corresponding to the driver's requirements is known from German Patent document DE 36 09 688 A1. In this known case, the momentary function positions of several seat adjusting elements as well as of an outside mirror adjusting element are stored through the operation of a storage key after a previous activation of a user identification switch specifically for this respective user. When subsequently a user activates the identification switch assigned to him, the different seat adjusting elements as well as the outside-mirror adjusting element, by means of the activating of corresponding actuators, each simultaneously take up their previously stored function position for this user. A similar device having a seat adjusting and outside-mirror adjusting system is described in German Patent document DE 41 28 306 A1. In this system, function information can be stored in a user-specific manner and can be called-in again or selected by way of an assigned operating switch. Additionally, in this case, the operating device is not stationarily mounted in the vehicle.
An arrangement for adjusting the seat position for a person in a vehicle is indicated in German Patent document DE 26 40 528 A1. By way of a keyboard, the operating person can input a personal identification number and a situation code number according to which the computer generates correspondingly dependent output values. These output values, when called, are successively fed to a control device and control the seat adjusting elements into the respective optimal function position determined by the computer.
From German Patent document DE 40 17 895 C1, an arrangement of operating elements of vehicle components is known in which, by operating vehicle component selection keys, one of the vehicle components respectively is switched on, after which a symbolic representation of the functions of the switched-on vehicle component which are to be adjusted takes place on a display. A defined assignment exists of the functions of the vehicle components to be adjusted with respect to the switches. When these switches are actuated, the functions of the vehicle component to be adjusted are switched in a corresponding manner. In this arrangement, all assignments are fixedly determined in an unchangeable manner.
In the non-prior art German Patent document P 43 38 171.5-34, which is a continuation of the above-mentioned arrangement, a keyboard and display system is suggested for operating component functions in a motor vehicle with at least one plane-selection key for selecting a function plane and with function selection keys to which different indicated functions are assigned in the various function planes. In this case, the functions assigned to the function selection keys in the function plane selected by means of the plane-selection key can be predetermined with respect to the individual user. Through the use of these function selection keys, operating switches are therefore implemented by which different function elements can be controlled in the different function planes. In this case, in each function plane, through the activation of an operating switch, the one function element which is assigned to it on the user side is respectively controlled.
The invention is based on the technical problem of providing an adjusting device of the above-mentioned type whose multi-functional operating switch can have its functionality adapted in a very flexible manner to different demand requirements.
This problem is solved by an adjusting device particularly for use in a vehicle, having an operating switch by which several function elements, which can be controlled into different function positions, can simultaneously be controlled into a respective function position which can be predetermined in a variable manner on the user side. The function elements which can be controlled by an operating switch are selected on the user side in a variable manner from a totality of function elements.
The characteristic that the function elements, which can be controlled by the operating switch on the user side, can be selected in a variable manner from a totality of function elements, increases the flexibility of the use of the operating switch. Through the use of the operating switch, not only a fixedly predetermined group of function elements can be controlled jointly into function positions which can be predetermined in a variable manner on the user side, but also the function elements themselves which can be controlled by the user can be selected by the user in a desired manner from a predetermined totality of function elements. Thus, when this device is used in a vehicle, the operating switch can be configured by the user, for example, as a tunnel switch, as a heat accumulation switch, or as a car wash switch. In the first case, the user can select, for example, from the function elements existing in the vehicle, i.e. the window lift mechanisms, a possible adjusting element for a sliding/lifting roof, an air supply filter, the low beam unit, the interior light unit, as well as a radio/cassette component. In the second case, the user may, for example, assign to the operating switch the adjusting element for the sliding/lifting roof, an air-conditioning unit, a fan unit, the window lifting mechanisms and a possible rear roller-blind drive. The third case applies, for example, to the assignment of the window lifting mechanisms, of an antenna drive, of a "dip-stick" drive (retractable side marker for a vehicle to aid parking), of an outside-mirror adjusting unit, of the interior-light unit and of the adjusting element of the sliding/lifting roof to the operating switch. In addition, in each of these three examples, the user, according to his own free choice, can predetermine the function positions of the function elements selected by him for the control by way of the operating switch which are to be taken up by the controlled function elements when the operating switch is activated. Such operating switch configurations can be implemented in a particularly simple manner in vehicles with a cross-linked electronic system of the vehicle.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the operating switch is also used as an operating element for storing the momentary function positions of the selected function elements. The momentary function positions are stored as those function positions which, in the case of a normal activation of the operating switch, are to be taken up by the controlled function elements. This eliminates a separate storage key.
A further embodiment of the present invention is advantageous for cases in which certain presetting carried out by the user with respect to the function elements which can be controlled by way of the operating switch and/or with respect to the function positions to be taken up by them would result in colliding function activations or in other undesirable operating conditions. The latter is prevented by the fact that the adjusting device recognizes such combinations as being unacceptable and blocks their implementation. In this case, the adjusting device is initially informed of the division into acceptable and unacceptable combinations. As required, it may, for example, prevent the simultaneous turning of the radio on and retraction of the antenna, or the activation of the interior heating system and the simultaneous opening of all side windows.
In a further embodiment of the invention the adjusting device, provided in a vehicle, couples the control of certain function elements to assigned vehicle state conditions and blocks the control if these conditions are momentarily absent. Thus, for example, the retraction of the outside mirror because of an unintentional activation of the operating switch can be prevented during the drive in that this retraction is linked to a condition where the vehicle speed is equal to or almost zero.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.